1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more specifically, to a pick-up game in which the objects to be picked up undergo compound movement to increase the level of difficulty of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are presently known fishing games in which a fish is picked up by placing a bait in the mouth of the fish when it is in an open position. When the mouth closes, the bait and fish are coupled so that the fish can be picked up.
This type of game is relatively simple and can be played by only one player at a time. Thus, the game is one which can become easily tiresome, due principally to the low level of difficulty of the game.